


Journal

by vamptigergal



Series: MoonBeams [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: MoonBeam's journal





	Journal

I don't see how this can help, but I'm writing down everything I can remember. They say it will be good, but I'm not sure. I can't remember anything about my creators, not really. I think when I was younger I looked like one of them. But which I don't remember. All I can remember is being taken to a medic and never taken home again. The medic said something about being abandoned as a very young sparkling, but I'm not sure. I sometimes have memory purges of baking with who I think is my carrier but I don't know. They say I should try to find them, but if they wanted to find me they would.

  Eclipse


End file.
